


the devil's language tastes of lust.

by orphan_account



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Animal Play, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the two get some alone time, Roman and Peter catch up and divulge in the desires of pain and pleasure.





	the devil's language tastes of lust.

He hadn't even laid a hand on Peter yet, but he was already letting out the smallest of moans. Roman licks his lips, standing into the open doorway of his love's bedroom.

"Look at you," He acknowledged his beautiful boy down on his knees, pawing at a clover green tennis ball. Peter's soft midnight sky colored wolf ears are so petite in that bundle of chocolate locks. He lets out a whimper, feeling Roman's firm hand stroke his fluffy tail. "Who's my adorable wolf, hm?"

"Speak for me, Peter."

The reaction spreads out a wide smile against Godfrey's face, his wolf lets out a shy bark then growls soft.

"Good baby," Roman says with a chuckle, feeling his wolf's nose nuzzle upon his palm and Peter gives a smile of his own, his bright fangs being revealed.

"Sir.." Peter hums, wagging his tail just a tad and he lets out a delicate squeal, feeling a little buzz come to the plug, the vibrations glimmering about towards his prostate.

"What's the matter, Peter?" Roman says with the most innocent look on his face, holding the remote behind his back. He notices that his wolf's thighs were moving as the wind, he couldn't stay still at this rate. Peter's whines were pulling Roman in more, he couldn't help to bite his lower lip.

"There's a buzz, i-it feels s-so good.." Roman relishes in that little whimper, stepping forward to hold a grasp on his wolf's jaw.

"Hm, it does, wolfie? I would've never known, honey." Roman smiled, his fingers wrapping up in the pretty shiny silver chain to his wolf's dark collar. 

"Mm, please, sir. Would you please play with me? I've been good for you, all day." Peter moans out, feeling the buzz intensify when Roman turns up the level once more secretly.

"Have you been good? Don't you remember what happened at school today in the locker room, sweetheart?" Roman's voice gets all sultry and much more deep in a low whisper, his hand reaching down to lay upon his wolf's throbbing length.

"I don't recall what happened at all, Ro." Peter retorts, a cheeky smirk spreading across his lips.

"Is that so, is someone getting smart with me?" Roman stares down, standing above the kneeling wolf who whines out when his hand drifts away from him. 

"Who me? Never?" Peter feels his sarcasm side come out, deep down, he loved to see Roman's all worked up, loved to see that dark side of him.

"Wolfie, you're pushing it. One more word out of you, and I'll have to punish you. And you wouldn't like that." Roman kicks his boot covered foot against one of Peter's thighs, watching as the wolf lets out a lust induced groan, flopping back on the carpeted floor.

Peter sits up, a giggle coming out so pure and bites his thigh a slight, his eyes flickering up at the hovering make. "Word."

"That's it. Filthy slut, you got a minute to kneel over that bed on your pretty knees. I'll be back. If you want to prove that you're a good boy for me, I'd suggest you do that." Roman steps into the room across from Peter's, walking in his suit. He bites his lip, pouring himself a small glass of bourbon. 

He cheers to his reflection in the big mirror, swallowing down the liquid and the strong taste makes a savoring moan fall from his lips. Just from Peter whining from a light vibration in his ass, his suit trousers grew rather tight around him.

He retrieves two big candles, the shades being a dark violet to a pastel pink, a cherry colored flogger with the prettiest of baby pink tassels, a ball gag if Peter getting snippy, and some scarfs to tie his beautiful boy's wrists and ankles to keep still.

He downs down another shot of bourbon, the blood rushing to cause his cheeks to burn like a pool of lava. He strips off his suit coat, wearing a vanilla dress shirt and a black tie droops down.

He walks across, being greeted by the sight of Peter bent over, his midnight black long tail going back and forward. His hips sway sensually and his bottom jiggles a tad, causing Roman to let out a soft groan.

He didn't even say a word, just puts the items on a dark mocha chair except the flog. He cracks it in two harsh licks on each cheek, causing Peter to fly forth, a delicious moan falling free from the wolf's lips.

"Surprise, did you miss me?" Roman goes to the front of Peter, taking a hold of his wrists, putting beside each other and begins to tie them up a mauve, silky scarf.

"Of course, I did. Mm, I love it when you're like this, Roman. That dark look in your eye just makes me shiver and wanna pounce on you," Peter stifles a moan, feeling Roman drop below him, tying his wrists as well. He can feel small drops of precome dribble out onto the ground, a impulsive whimper coming out. "Want you to feel your big cock deep in me, you bend me over just the way you want and fuck into me so rough and raw."

"First of all, my name is sir or daddy, in this state, which everyone you prefer, wolfie. Second of all, I bet you wish I was buried in you about now instead of that noisy toy, hm? It doesn't feel as perfect as me in you." Roman glares down, returning to the back of Peter and drags the flog from the highest of his wolf's shoulders and goes down to the bubbly bottom.

He cracks the flog hard with more force, he hears Peter whimper out. "Be sure to count for me, baby boy."

"Oh God, yes, daddy," The submissive brunette says in a yelp, "One... Five... Eight." 

Roman adds in more and more force with each lick, noticing how quick that his wolf's flesh was to turn a beautiful scarlet red shade. He stops to drop down to take a nibble at where a bruise appears to be on his left hip, getting lost in Rumancek's beautiful noises.

His fangs pierce in, drawing some blood to drip out and Peter moans vuinerable, his face hiding into the silky royal blue sheets. His tongue slowly drags against the formed wound, the taste of blood entering in his mouth. He groans out, his pupils getting big and he suckles down, retracting more of the crimson fluid.

"Daddy, I love it when you mark me up. It makes me feel so special. I know how much you love blood, and it doesn't faze me one bit," Peter says in a sweet purr, looking back at Roman, the smallest of shivers dragging down his spine. His eyes notice the suit and he pouts, "My daddy's wearing too many clothes."

With that, Roman pulls his mouth off slow after Peter's hip, a small drop of blood dripping down. He unties Peter's ankles and wrists without saying a word. His wolf smiles sweet, biting at his lower lip a slight. 

"Angel, I love you so. God, you drive me so wild, Peter. If you want daddy to be out of his clothes, come and get me, my sweet wolf. Crawl to me." 

Peter can feel tears pile up in his dark eyes, he feels like it was the first moment of them saying "I Love You" all over again. His cheeks heat up in the shade of a strawberry. "Daddy, I love you so much. I'm so glad to call you mine, I've been so happy to be with you since the day that you asked me to be yours. And now, look at us. We've spent eleven months together."

Roman can feel the tears fall down like rain, he sniffles happily and wipe them away with his white shirt sleeve. He snaps back into character after a little, a "come hither" look bold on his face, and steps back in an empty chair, sitting upon it.

Peter comes forward on his hands and knees, his tail proudly going back and forward. Roman nearly sighs in relief once the paws of his pet are quick to get rid of his trousers and midnight blue briefs. 

"Daddy, may I?" Peter's eyes avert down to the erect long length, the sensitive head making small drops of come spurt out. He can feel his mouth water up and a tad of drool drops down.

"Of course, my good boy. You may, please, daddy needs your amazing mouth on me. Then I'll satisfy any command you ask for." Roman basically pleads out, and he gasps, feeling his pet's pretty pink tongue jolt out and begin to lightly flicker on the outer line of his cock.

Roman moans out sweet like a drop of honey, his hand burrows in the long cocoa locks to his baby, bucking his hips slow in impatience. His warm hand drifts down to his pretty boy's painfully hard length, pumping slow and steady as his wolf's heated mouth begins to lather kisses before starting to suck gentle, feather like on the head. 

"Good boy, very good, Peter. That's right, enjoy your sweet treat. So obedient for me," Roman murmurs, feeling like he's intoxicated and absolutely mesmerized by the feeling of the warmth of Peter's delicate tongue and mouth. He gasps out in pure arousal, feeling his mouth bob up and down in a faster pace.

Peter moans out happy as can be, grinding up and down against Roman's hand, the thumb teasing his sensitive hand. He drifts Roman's legs right around his shoulders, burying deep in between his thighs. His mouth goes in the same speed as he meets with Roman's picked up thrusts.

Roman's feeling like he's floating on a cloud higher than nine, the alcohol made his head spin and the actions of his baby boy were so perfect on his body. He craved more and more, his hand grasped harder as he began to fuck that pretty mouth of Peter, not holding back at all.

"Baby boy! Oh god, you're so perfect, look at you sucking on my cock so beautifully. Your cheeks hollow so wonderful during every single thrust. I can't wait to see that amazing ass of yours all filled up with me till I burst deep in your tight walls. I betcha you want to come now, hm?" Roman feels like he's getting on the vertebrate of climaxing, his hands glide to the super sexy bare bottom of his baby boy. His nails claw down to the round cheeks, he watches as his boy moans out around him.

And that's enough for Roman, he feels himself release into his wolf's pretty mouth, each drop going down his tongue and Peter muffles a sweet moan, swallowing down each drop so obediently, his eyes rolling back in pure ecstasy, just from the sweet taste. A shaky hand pulls Peter off of Roman, and Roman has a relieved, content look on his face.

"That was so perfect, my werewolf prince." He praises his sweet boy, leaning down to give Peter a gentle kiss. He pets his hair with his hand, removing the other from Peter's cum soaked cock. Roman separated their lips from the lip lock, suckling each digit covered in the release of his baby boy. 

The look on Peter's face is enough for Roman's length to slowly get hard again. He bites his lip, helping his beautiful boy up to his feet. He turns off the vibrating plug with the charcoal colored remote. "Finally," He can hear Peter murmur out, and he chuckles, reaching down to remove the tail plug gentle and slow, not wanting to harm his adorable wolf.

Peter feels his legs turn to actual jello and falls forward into Roman's strong arms, the gypsy blushed as his face nestled into the Upir's neck, and Roman holds him close and still. 

"You did so well, pretty baby. Do you need a little bit of time to relax? That was a hard play session, my love. Need some water or anything?" Roman's gentle eyes rest on his love, his arms lifting and rocking his sweet boy towards his bare chest.

"Mm, water, please. A little bit of lotion rubbed on my bottom would be nice, Ro. Just need five minutes." Peter murmurs soft, laying a sweet smooch on one of Roman's collar bones and he babbles about Roman as the Upir carries his werewolf to the kitchen.

Roman safely sets Peter on the couch, strutting naked as a jaybird to retrieve his love some tap water with a few ice cubes. Naked Roman Godfrey was a sight that Peter loved to see, he couldn't help to look over his shoulder and he blushes when Roman looks back.

"Here you are, my sweet," Roman sits beside his naked baby boy, unveiling some beef jerky as well as a small snack and he puts Peter up on his lap. A hand goes through Peter's locks as he sips on his water, making a gentle mewl come out. He hears some lotion coming out and sees his daddy's hands being covered in lotion. Peter cheekily wiggles his bottom, putting his water aside. 

His hands massage the bruised up cheeks slow, and Peter feels like he's lost in a sense of paradise. He nibbles on his beef jerky as perky as can be, kicking his legs back and forth.

Ten minutes had to pass and Roman's arms wrap around the brim of the werewolf's waist, causing his breath to hitch out so delicate. He blushes, turning around to face the Upir.

Roman is quick to steal a kiss from his wolf, enjoying that sensual moan that immediately breaks free and he picks his boy up, going into the way of the bedroom. 

Those stunning blue eyes similar to a deep ocean, pull him more. "How do you want me, my sweet yet so incredibly sexy wolfie? Daddy's all ears, tell me what you want." Roman's hands run up slow and gentle upon the inner thighs of his darling, his nails lightly scraping upon his sensitive flesh.

"I want to ride your cock, daddy. I want you to cum down inside of me and all over us as you stroke me over and over again. I want you to make me wait till you're on the verge as well. I want to arch my back and then you feel me flip over, pounding hard and hot into me." Peter leans forward, his breath lingering in Roman's ear.

"Let me get you nice and open for me, angel," Roman lays back on the bed, nicely spread out and he eyes up the perky bubbly bottom of his sweet boy. "Sit on my face, prince charming."

Peter slowly slides up and he squeaks out a lovely moan, feeling the warm tongue of Roman slowly exploring through his warm, inviting walls. His legs dangle around Roman's neck, he grunts in pleasure, his mouth moving about his pretty boy's bottom.

He hits that special spot of the werewolf, causing his back to arch so beautifully. He cries out his name as Roman's tongue plunges in and out at a safe pace. "Mm, Ro, daddy... mmm.. I think I'm ready."

"What's wrong, my sweet? Are you close to cumming just from my tongue?" Roman lifts Peter up a slight with his hands, hovering him above his long erect length.

"M-M-Maybe," Peter's voice comes out shy and sweet and lets out a soft gasp, slowly slipping down onto Roman's hardness. He moans out, even though he felt so stretched out, Roman was still too big. He blushed red like a freshly picked apple, feeling Roman grunt out and slowly scratch his back.

"Take your time, handsome. We've got all night, love." Roman reaches up, leaving a gentle kiss aligned on the sweetest spot of Peter's nape, earning a soft giggle from his adorable wolf.

"Can we go slow at first?" Peter explains in a small moan, looking into Roman's stunning hazel eyes and the Upir gives a nod to him. He hiccups a slight, slowly elevating up and down in little bounces. His breath hitches and moans are quick to break out.

Roman thrusts up to meet with Peter's movements, he groans out the name to his adorable boy. When the lips connect, Peter can taste the passion mixed with liquor and cigarettes, it's an inviting thing. His arms dangle his vampire's neck, he feels like he was lost in a neverending dream.

The bounces increase, the bed squeaks underneath the colliding lovers. Peter's mouth paints beautiful hickeys upon the canvas of Roman's nape, he wanted to make sure that he was only to have his daddy. 

Roman's hand strokes the sensitive spots upon his wolf's cock; causing Peter to swallow him all the way and his hips jerk to a new angle. He flips them over real quick, pulling out for a second. He lays on top of Peter, his cock thrusting hard but loving inside. 

Peter hiccups so sweet, his hands resting on Roman's hips. He is a mess of moans and whimpers, he feels like on the verge of releasing, he looks up at his daddy, pleadingly.

"You want to come, don't you, sweetie?" Roman purrs, feeling so close, targeting directly at his boy's sweet spot which makes Peter's back arch up and his head go back. 

"Please, daddy."

With that, Roman rapidly strokes Peter's cock as his thrusts become sloppy and slow, feeling himself moan out his love's name as his orgasm takes over, his mind going blank and his body moving like a gust of wind. Peter lets out a scream of Roman's name, his release coating both of their stomachs. He pants out beautifully as Roman slowly pulls out.

The two clean off and join into bed for some well deserved cuddles. Peter sleepily nuzzles up to the love of his life, behind him and lays a sweet peck on his lips.

"Sleep well, my werewolf prince." Roman says gently, rubbing the smallest of circles upon his beloved's back and he smiles bright like a star, seeing Peter suddenly drift off. 

"Love ya, Ro." 

"And I love ya too, baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic since a long hiatus, woop woop! For those who don't know me, I used to be legitlass. I wrote usually wrestling fanfics, but this is one of the times that I mix things up :")
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this smutty fic between Top!Roman and Bottom!Peter. Lemme know what you think in the comments, some kudos would be appreciated too.
> 
> Cheers <3


End file.
